


stole his heart

by orphan_account



Series: requests/prompts [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, rockstar has big dick energy but herb has big twink energy, that one episode of us where Pearl meets that mystery girl, this has the same energy, this is so gay like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: from the prompt. "you arrive an hour early to see a show so they keep you company at the cafe/bar"





	stole his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undeadgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadgarden/gifts).



“What're you doing alone here?”

Herb resisted the urge to roll his eyes and roughly placed down the glass on the table. Normally he wouldn't be so harsh with his drink, especially one so expensive (actually it wasn't even alcohol, but he liked to think that he got something nice for himself), but he already felt quite ticked off by what he had dealt with for the entire day. Simply being a tad bit more aggressive than usual already made him feel sadistically satisfied. He knew that he deserved to be much more snappy than usual. 

All he had to do was drive to his friend’s show. That was it. That's what was supposed to happen. Drive to the show, watch it, chat for a little bit, and have the smallest bit of the outside world before going back to the comfort of his apartment and once again become the introvert he knew he was. That was the plan from the start, but god really loved kicking him in the ass, huh? 

First, his car broke down in the middle of the road for no apparent reason. Then he had tried and failed to find a ride. He then gave up and walked to the bar, despite being miles away. And he drops by the bar only to realize that he was early, and that he has to wait for an hour to finally see his friend perform. He could've been at home with blankets and pillows watching a movie with his plant in his own enjoyment but no, he had to waste his already low social energy to be in a bar filled with people to literally see only one person. 

His luck wasn't catching him today, and he didn't want some random flirt making it worse for him. It wasn't really the guy’s fault. They were at a bar, where flirting was almost inevitable, especially if you were there alone with a (non alcoholic) drink. But Herb just wasn't in the mood for it, and if it weren't for the laws of their beloved land, he would have perhaps murdered the guy right there. Well, not murder. Maybe just push him away. Yeah, that's better. 

“Being alive.” He responded dryly, with the only emotion being his annoyance. He had expected the guy to go away, or even lash out at him for being so rude for no reason. But instead he laughed. And while Herb didn't want to admit it, the guy did have a cute laugh. A really cute laugh. 

“Wow, very creative. If you don't want to talk that's ok. I'm just here to be as alive as you are.” 

Well, ok, so maybe this guy wasn't just looking for some random twink to snack on. He actually seemed fairly nice, and already just hearing him laugh and joke around made him feel fuzzy and warm inside. Curse his stupid, kind heart. Even he knew that he couldn't be mean for long. Everyone sure loved teasing him about how quickly he could stop being angry. 

He finally looked at him, and felt his heart grow even more in his chest. 

His hair was white, presumably dyed, and it ran down his shoulders in waves. He had very pale skin, though his face was riddled with freckles. His fingers, which were drumming on the side of his glass, appeared to be worn and stubby, with small scars on them. He was looking at Herb with a smirk, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes. It was like he was begging for trouble. 

Herb was immediately mystified by his looks, and stuttered as he tried to speak. “Well, uh, I'm just waiting for the show here. My um, friend is playing in it.” Herb, in that moment, felt like the most useless gay in the universe. One moment he was confidently trying to reject a guy, the next minute he was being flustered because said guy was hot as hell. He again cursed his heart for being so tender. 

“Oh! You mean Minty! Yeah, we go way back.” He took a swing of his drink, which Herb could tell from both the smell and color that it was straight up whiskey. “We play with each other a lot, even though he plays a cello and I play guitar. I'm just not a big fan of all that classical shit, you know. I prefer something more edgy, but he's not bad.” 

One thing he could already note about the guy was that he wasn't exactly the most intelligent. If Mint did play a cello, then he would have probably died already from being crushed. Another thing was that this guy talked a lot, like a lot. Like he rambled on and on about Mint and then his music and how he was in a band and how he came to the bar as a break from practice. And Herb didn't mind that, as he himself wasn't much of a talker. It was nice just to hear him and see how expressive he could be when he told a story.

By the time Mint was finally on stage and ready to perform, Herb had barely felt time past. Rockstar saw Mint and smiled, before quickly glancing at the watch on his wrist. His eyes widened. 

“Shit, it's getting late for me. I have to go see my bandmates, they said they were having a get together at this time. Guess I'll have to miss Mint’s show. It was nice meeting you. Even though you didn't talk, which was ok because you're cute anyway. Well, here have this. And the name’s Rockstar, by the way.”

And that was the first time Herb met the guitar player that left him with his number and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send prompts/requests @herbisabottom on tumblr. I'm mod moony on there!!


End file.
